The Yale TCORS Administrative Core serves as a central resource for its component and pilot projects as well as a resource for collaboration across the TCORS nationally and for other projects related to FDA CTP research at Yale and affiliated organizations. This framework provides an umbrella structure to facilitate the success of each project and to ensure that each project has impact within the Center that exceeds its value in isolation. The central components of the Core are scientific and administrative oversight, quality control, data management and statistical support, and communication and coordination.